


Spell Slut

by First_Mate



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Big Cock, Fisting, Lots of Cum, M/M, PWP, Size Kink, everything, rimjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/First_Mate/pseuds/First_Mate
Summary: Series of one-shots: Essek takes his due payments from Caleb for the favours he did for the Might Nein and uses the opportunity to run some experiments.(Yes, people, that is really the title.)
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 16
Kudos: 246





	1. Enlarge

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Essek takes his due payments from Caleb for the favours he did for the Might Nein and uses the opportunity to run some experiments. 
> 
> Warning: This is just filthy and unrealistic (but okay 'cause 'fantasy' and 'magic', right?) porn. It will be brutal and shameless. And it just keeps on going. You've been warned.
> 
> More warning : Predictable and ridiculous usage of spells.

**Enlarge**

''I can't get over how pretty you are,'' Essek stared down at Caleb, eyes bright with lust. He gently pushed a few burnt red strands of hair behind a small, rounded ear then ran his thumb across the human's pink lips. Caleb blushed and looked away.

''And I'll never understand you...''

Essek could listen to the human talk all day. He loved his soothing voice and lovely accent. But he could do that later. Right now, the drow wanted to hear him moan and scream his name. He cupped pale cheeks with each hand and brought Caleb into a bruising kiss, shoving his tongue inside without ceremony. Caleb held onto the front of Essek's shirt and tried to keep up, but the drow was simply insatiable. Essek sucked his lips, then his ear and neck... He pulled away to admire the marks he left and the state he left his partner in; flushed and panting.

Every time he felt the Mighty Nein were getting annoying and needy, he'd think of this. Essek always made a point of reminding the oblivious group of adventurers that he would claim payback for those favours. Though when he said that it was always secretly only directed at Caleb. Fortunately for him, the Might Nein asked for his help quite often. There were also the Dunamancy lessons he gave the human wizard. This created plenty of opportunities for Essek to get what he wanted, and Caleb was happy to indulge him.

Essek pulled down a fistful of Caleb's hair from the back of his head. Caleb was well trained; he sank down onto his knees and worked shakily on the buckle of Essek's belt. The drow stiffled a sigh of relief when Caleb finally pulled out his hard cock. It had been uncomfortably tight in his pants.

Caleb swallowed thickly and started slowly by dragging his tongue and lips flatly along the hot girth. Essek was by no means small, which always made sucking him very difficult despite Caleb's best efforts and despite how many times he had done this. Essek then grabbed the base of his huge cock and rubbed it against the side of Caleb's face and ran the tip across his lips, smearing precum on them like lipstick.

''God, this is such a good look on you,'' the Shadowhand grunted. ''Open wide now,'' he said and pulled onto Caleb's hair again with his free hand. The empirial wizard obeyed and moaned as Essek shoved the tip of his cock right in. The redhead closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing and controlling the tightness of his throat to let the other mage in deeper. Essek was simply too big to take in completely, so he did as he was used to now and used his hands to play with the drow's heavy balls and the base of his cock. He started moving his head back and forth slowly, letting himself adjust to the size. He let his drool flow freely around Essek's cock and out of his mouth, which trailing down his chin and neck. His mouth was so full, he didn't think he could swallow his saliva even if he tried.

Soon, he felt both of Essek's hands at the back of his head and the dark-skined male took over the rhythm.

''Hmmff... hmmm!'' Tears started to pearl at the corner of Caleb's eyes. He tried not to chock as Essek started to fuck his mouth harder.

''Fuck...'' Essek swore under his breath. He loved this... Caleb crying and moaning, seeing his lips stretched around him. The sight was fucking hot on its own, but the fact that Caleb was both a hero to the dynasty _and_ a human, empirial ex-scourger added a level of unspeakable satisfaction to the drow. It fulfilled fantasies he hadn't known he had before he met the beautiful redhead.

''It's a shame I can't stretch your mouth the way I've stretched your ass,'' Essek chuckled darkly. He gave several other vicious thrust into Caleb's mouth. His cock was rock hard and pulsating with need. He didn't want to come just now though; he had plenty in store for the human tonight.

He pulled out and let Caleb catch his breath. The latter coughed a few times and took in long, deep breaths. He looked up to his partner, eyes glazed over and expression satisfied. He loved how dirty and helpless he felt when Essek fucked his mouth.

''Look at you,'' Essek laughed again. ''You just love a big cock, don't you?'' The drow's bright and piercing eyes fell down to Caleb's crotch. His beige pants had an obvious bulge in it as well as a dark, damp stain. ''You're wet just from getting face fucked a few minutes.'' He pressed onto Caleb's clothed erection with his boot, earning a sharp gasp from the man.

''Strip and get on the bed.'' Essek didn't even need to specify which position, Caleb already knew.

The redhead took his clothes off and went on all fours on the soft bed. He shivered under the cool air. He knew he wouldn't be cold for long, though. He shook slightly with anticipation and tried to ignore the embarassement he felt at how badly he wanted what was going to happen.

The Shadowhand sat behind him on the edge of the bed. He grabbed solidly onto Caleb's plump butt cheeks and forcefully spread them appart to get a better view of his hole.

''Got,'' Caleb gritted his teeth and inhaled sharply. Despite his polished appearance, it had not taken long for Caleb to understand that Essek was _not_ a gentle and tender lover. He was rough, greedy and particularly enjoyed making Caleb sob. The thought alone made Caleb's cock grow harder and curve slightly. More precum leaked out. It was almost pathetic how much of an effect the drow had on him.

''Your hole's clutching for me already,'' Essek chuckled and dived in. He licked all the way from the back of Caleb's balls up to his entrance and shoved his tongue inside. It slipped in easily. He moved it around to get Caleb's hole nice and wet.

''Fuck! Ahhn....'' Caleb moaned shamelessly; he knew Essek loved it when he did.

Essek dug his fingers and nails strongly into the soft skin and spread the human's buttcheeks as much as he could so he could fully bury his face in. He sucked and licked roughly the pink and puckered hole, grazed his teeth across it and just fucking devoured Caleb's ass.

''Aaahhn!! Oh God! S-stop... I'm gonna... hmmff!'' Caleb buried his face into his pillow and arched his back. He contradicted his own words and pushed his ass back against Essek's mouth to get _more_. The squelching and sucking sounds were simply obscene. His thighs trembled, his cocked _ached _with need. However, he knew from Essek's relentless sucking and liking that he intended on making Caleb come just from this, and Caleb knew better than to dissapoint his expectations. He bit into the pillow and sobbed, willing himself now to touch his dick. It didn't take much longer of Essek's hunger for his ass though. The drow dragged his thumbs down Caleb's crack and pressed into the soft skin in-between his hole and balls. That little bit of pressure was all it took to take him over the edge. He came all over the mattress under him in angry spurts that left him shaking and speechless.

Essek pulled away and wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve. He took a moment to enjoy the fruit of his work. There were dark bruises where each of his fingers had dug. Cableb's hole and the whole area around it was glistening with spit and bright red from abuse.

''You're so good, Widogast... so good to me.'' The Shadowhand had absolutely no idea what he had done to deserve Caleb, but he had every intention to indulge in every fantasy the human would allow him to have.

Caleb looked up and behind from his pillow. He stared, dazed, at his partner. Essek's dark, hungry look sent shivers down his spine. His cock twitched even from its spent state. Though Caleb knew he was at the mercy of Essek's whims, the redhead was also well aware of how much the drow lusted for him. He'd never understand it since he hardly had a good oppinion of himself and his appearance, but he still knew how to act to please his Dunamancy teacher.

''More...'' Caleb said softly, voice already hoarse from all the moaning. ''Fuck me properly,'' he added. He spread his legs suggestively and clenched his hole to make his point.

Essek inhaled sharply. It took every bit of his will power not to do just that, but he still wanted to play with his partner. He ignored the ache he felt from his needy, rock hard cock. Veins were poping out under the glistening, dark purple skin, but he had learned to school his needs to make the best of his nights with Caleb.

The drow scooped up cum on the matress and smeared it around the fingers of his right hand. With his left one, he grabbed onto one of Caleb's ass check again and forced three fingers right in. Caleb gasped and buried his face back into the pillow again. Essek grinned and pushed his pinky in as well, shoving now four fingers unceremoneously in and out of Caleb's loose and sloppy hole. He had fucked the human so many times now, he didn't even need to prepare him anymore. He just loved to finger him though, so he did it anyways.

''You know,'' Essek started casually as he fucked Caleb's hole roughly with his hand. ''That monk friend of yours told me of a spell you sometimes use in battle and it gave me an idea.''

''Aaah!! Hmmm!'' Essek wasn't sure the redhead could even hear him, the human was probably too far gone now, but he continued speaking.

''Let's make sure you're ready first.'' Essek pulled his fingers out, earning an adorable sob from his partner. He muttered a few words and made simple gestures to conjure grease with a cantrip. He smeared a generous amount on his cock. The drow bit the inside of his cheek. His cock was hungry for that readhead's wet hole.

He held onto Caleb's hips and easily pushed in all the way to the hilt. Caleb arched his back and threw his head back with a long, high-pitched moan. Essek was certain his servants had heard... perhaps his neighbour as well. Not that he minded. He went straight into a rough, fast pace. He knew Caleb had lost the need to adjust a long time ago. He pounded the human's ass with brute force, the muscle of his arms crisp and tight. Caleb's cock had grown back and was bouncing in every direction, slapping obnoxiously against his own stomach with each thrust. His balls, too, kept getting hit by Essek's own dark, heavy ones.

''Ja! There! Hhhnnn!''

Sweat poured profusely down Essek's forehead and brows. His clothes were drenched and sticking to his solid body. He needed to get rid of them soon, but for now he just wanted to feel Caleb tighten around him.

''Fuck- fuck- fuck!'' Essek growled. He needed to focus and not forget what he really meant to do to that delicious hole. He willed himself to an abrupt stop and slowly started to pull out.

''N-no,'' Caleb protested weakly. He clenched hard around Essek's huge cock to try and keep him in. The dark elf didn't comply though, and pulled out completely with an obscene _'Plop!'_ sound. Essek panted heavily and watched grease pour out of Caleb and trail down creamy, trembling thighs.

''W-why...'' Caleb started weakly in between short breaths. ''Why... d-did you stop?''

''I told you I had an idea,'' Essek managed to pull off a smirk, though he was just as dishevelled as his needy partner. He hurried out of his clothes and threw them somewhere on the floor. Then, he spoke more arcane words. His whole body glowed a subtle blue light and he slowly grew until he went from six to twelve feet tall. He was fortunate enough to have ceilings high enough to accommodate his new size, though not with much room left. He heard the wood from the bedframe crack. Fortunately it did not break, but it didn't make Caleb feel any less panicked, judging from the wild look he had in his pale blue eyes.

''You can't be serious,'' the redhead gasped. Essek only smirked in replied and flipped the small human onto his back with his hands. Essek loomed over him and left his now extremely heavy and grotesquely large cock fall on top of Caleb's small one. Caleb's lip trembled, but let out a moan all the same. ''I-it'll never fit,'' he whimpered.

''I'm sure you can take it love,'' Essek whispered into his ear, warm breath brushing the entire right side of Caleb's face. He kneeled back and conjured more grease to spread all over Caleb's thighs, crotch and ass. He made sure the human was soaked in it to ease the process. He then grabbed both pale, creamy legs and closed them tightly against his huge cock. He started fucking Caleb's thighs slowly, crushing his small cock and stomach with his heavy member.

''You've been so good,'' The shadowhand said softly and watched with satisfaction as the human grabbed onto the tip of his big cock with both hands and started bucking his cotch back against him to get more friction. ''You've taken everything I've done to you so well. Are you sure you don't want to feel _this_'' he made a particularly vicious thrust to make his point, ''stretch you open? Don't you miss that pain you used to feel when I first started fucking you? You used to cry and beg me to stop... don't you miss that?''

Caleb gasped with each movement and could not speak. Essek's words made his stomach twist and warm up suddenly. He was completely caught off guard and cum started spilling out of his cock for the second time. Essek gave a few more thrusts, smearing the warm cum all over Caleb's thighs and stomach, then pulled back.

''I thought so,'' Essek smirked. Caleb's answer was pretty clear.

''Bitte...'' Caleb begged, though he himself wasn't sure what for. To destroy his ass, not to destroy it, to be gentle and to be rough... all of it.

''Look at you, love,'' Essek slipped two enlarged fingers in fairly easily inside of Caleb's drenched hole. Those two together were about the size of his normal cock, so Caleb took them in without an issue. He moved them in and out, watching the filth from the grease and Caleb's own slick and sweat slushing around them. Caleb's moans turned to whimpers when he started scissoring.

After a while, Essek really started to get restless. He wanted to pound him and fill him with his cum. He had meant to take more time for this, but he simply couldn't anymore. He scissored his fingers viciously, squeezed a third finger in tightly, then forced a fourth with a growl. Caleb was so tight it was crushing them. _God, I've missed that feeling._

''Slow down...'' Caleb sobbed. ''Please... It won't- it won't work! Please, please!''

''You're doing so well,'' Essek spoke in a sulty voice, trying to calm his partner down. He twisted his fingers around until he found Caleb's sweet spot and _crushed _it with his fingers. It seemed the human still had come left in him; more spilled out into the air and landed right on the redhead's stubbled cheek. He shook silently as he came, then went slack, panting restlessly.

The dark elf pulled his fingers out. His partner's hole was stretched wider than ever and was ripe for the taking. He grabbed the base of his hard, pulsating cock and pushed against the wet, gaping entrance. Caleb tensed up instantly, so he held onto the human's pale hips to force his way in.

Caleb propped himself on his elbows and watched, short-breathed, as Essek pushed his way in, inch by inch. He couldn't believe this was truly happening.

''You're amazing,'' Essek grunted. He had to push really hard; the muscles in his arms were aching and veins were poping out. Caleb was impossibly tight, but he had not intention of giving up. It felt so _fucking_ good.

''Hhhmmmnn.... hmmmn... it- caannn't,'' And yet it could. Caleb's cock was soft and spent against his stomach, he was utterly spent, but the afterglow and the impossible stretching of his hole as well as Essek's monstrous cock just smashing his postate made him feel like he was about to come again.

''Oh fuck!'' Essek was only halfway in, but he simply couldn't hold it out any longer. He came, and he came _hard_. He released an enormous load into Caleb's hole. Half of it spilled tightly out of him while the rest pooled inside Caleb's stomach. The human moaned wantonly and arched his back.

''Ah, ja, hmmm,'' Caleb licked his lips and squeezed -the best he could, at least- to milk out his lover. Finally, _finally, _Essek had come inside him. He loved being filled with Essek's hot cum and there was so _much_ of it.

The drow closed his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth. He kept coming and coming inside Caleb, more than even his enlarged balls should have been able to produce.

At last it stopped until Caleb's lower-back and ass, as well as Essek's knees were resting in a small pool of cum, slowly being drunk in by the sheets and matress. Caleb's stomach was also slightly inflated by the rest that had managed not to escape.

If Essek hadn't already been rock hard, the sight would have made sure he was.

The two stayed in that position, completely immobile. They spent some time just catching their breath and letting what had just happened sink in. Time slowly brought Caleb back from the strange trans-like state he had been in. The sharp pain of being restlessly stretched open wide should have been unbearable, but Essek's warm cum around and inside him was strangely comforting.

''I...'' Essek finally spoke up first. His voice sounded much more hoarse than he expected. All the grunting and growling now made it painful to talk but he continued regardless. ''I want to fuck you more... I-is that okay?'' He honestly wasn't sure if Caleb could take it, no matter how amazing he was, but his cock was twitching painfully and he was fucking ready to go at it the second his lover gave him persmission.

Caleb had no idea what came over him, but he just bit his lip and gave a small, shaky nod.

''Fuck yes...'' Essek let out a sigh of relief he hadn't known he had been holding and started moving again. Slowly at first; he still hadn't managed to push his way fully in yet. It did not take too long though. Whatever resistance Caleb's hole had left that had kept him at bay was now gone. He was finally balls-deep into his beautiful, filthy human emperial wizard. He could see the tip of his cock push against Caleb's stomach.

''GHNNN!'' Caleb gritted his teeth. Tears fell freely and he writhed from side to another. He dared a glance at the general area of his crotch and sobbed when he saw the bump in his stomach. ''Mein Got...'' He breathed out. He was genuinely amazed at himself.

''I'll- move now-'' Essek managed through his teeth. He started a less gentle pace. He gradually picked up the force and speed of his thrust when he saw that his lover could take it. At some point, he had reached the vicious rhythm that they were both familiar with. His big, solid balls were slapping against Caleb's ass the way he always loved, though this time it was much louder than usual.

At this point, Caleb's voice had return to its full volume. He was screaming with every thrust and his vision had completely blurred out.

Essek pounded the redhead's ass until both had enough time to build up their incoming orgasm. All the accumulated sweat, grease and cum stenched the air and gave their fucking a particularly nasty sound. Filth poured out of Caleb's fucked up hole every time Essek moved back, then would make a vicious whacking sound when he plunged back in. Squelch- Slap! Squelch- Slap! Squelch- SLAP!

Finally, Essek lean over and circled his right arm around Caleb's neck. He nustled and buried his cock as deep as he could and with all the strength he had left in him. Both shook uncontrollably through their orgasm. Caleb screamed and released between both their stomachs, which were crushing his cock deliciously. Essek, for his part, bit down his lover's neck and released his huge fucking load inside him.

Both collapsed and went completely slack. They just breathed heavily and did not say a word for a long time. After a while, Essek realized that his increased weight must be painful for his loved. He summoned the strength to kneel back. He shivered as he slowly pulled out of Caleb's impossibly tight ass. As soon as the tip was out, cum spilled out of Caleb like a fucking bubbling river.

He watched, fascinated, for a little while, then finally snapped out of it. He released the spell. The fact that he had managed to keep it up all this time was a god damn miracle. He supposed he strong desire to fuck had kept up the concentration required of the spell.

Out of sheer, almost morbid curiosity, Essek clenched his now normal-sized hand into a fist and push it inside of Caleb. The human let out a faint whimper at that, but not more. There was no resistance whatsoever; his fist just went right in. He pulled it out right after with a sloppy _plop!_, hand covered in his own come. He wiped it against whatever small section of the sheets was still dry, then turned his attention back to his lover. He pushed sweat-drenched strands of dark cupper hair away and pulled Caleb into a long, passionate kiss. He pulled away and stroke the abused lips with the back of his finger.

''I think I just completely ruined your ass.'' Essek was painfully sore all over. If he felt this way, he couldn't _begin_ to imagine what state Caleb was in.

''You _think_,'' Caleb said pointedly. His voice was completely rasped and fucked up from all the screaming.

Essek promessed himself that he would comply to whatever demand the Mighty Nein would ask of him, no matter how annoying. He would also do so in the most aimiable and polite manner possible. He smirked down at his lover.

He reached a hand down and scooped a good amount of cum from the redhead's wrecked hole and fed it to him. Caleb opened his mouth wide and sucked on Essek's fingers earnestly. His lover had made him eat so much of his cum -both Essek's and his own- that Caleb had grown a liking for it.

''Now your hole's so loose, I'll have no choice but to always use this spell to fuck you.''

''You said it yourself,'' Caleb replied seductively. ''I just love a big cock, don't I?''


	2. Bigby's Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More depravation for your reading pleasure.

**Bigby's Hand  
  
  
**

''I have something special in mind for you tonight,'' Essek purred, tracing a finger along Caleb's naked spine. The latter shivered and his cheeks turned red. Whenever his lover said something like this, it always made Caleb a little skittish.

''I look forward to it,'' Caleb said softly and circled his arms around the dark elf's neck. He kissed him longingly. They hadn't seen each other for a little while now. For Essek, at least, it had been _weeks_ because of the Happy Fun Ball. The Shadowhand broke the kiss, much to Caleb's dismay, then took a moment to stare at his lover's beautiful face. He traced the ears, cheeks and lips with his fingers. The softness and roundness of humans had always been charming to Essek, but Caleb was just so very precious. His voice, his manners, his insecurities and his intelligence... everything made him perfect in Essek's eyes.

''I've missed you.''

Every time the Mighty Nein left for one of their missions or adventures, there was always this deep dread within Essek. How long would it be before he saw his dear Dunamancy student again, if ever? He preffered not to think about it. Especially not right now; Caleb was here, naked and his to savor. He planned on fully enjoying this treasured moment with his lover.

''You are still dressed,'' Caleb observed with a hint of reprimand in his tone. They were both in Essek's bedroom, the dark elf sitting against the cussioned headboard of his bed casually while the other was completely naked between his legs.

''Indeed,'' he smirked and punctuated his sentence with a kiss. ''And I intend to stay clothed. Mostly, at least.''

''That is unfair,'' the redhead pouted, though he couldn't deny the little bit of excitement that bubbled in his stomach.

''I know,'' Essek kept his smug smile up and brushed his hands down Caleb's neck, shoulders, then his nipples. He pinched and grabbed the soft breasts fully with his hands before capturing one of them with his lips, sucking vigorously.

''Ah...'' Caleb buried his hands in Essek's short white hair and threw his head back. The dark elf chuckled against his nipple. _So sensitive_, the drow thought, delighted.

''I love your tits,'' the Shadowhand said before running his tongue flatly against the redhead's other nipple. Caleb could only moaned in reply. He had no idea why his lover liked his chest so much. He was obviously not a woman, and even though all his adventuring with the Mighty Nein kept him in a healthy shape, he was certainly not as athletic or chisled as Beau or Fjord. Then again, there were a lot of things that Essek seemed to really like about him that he did not understand.

Soon, Essek started handling his lover in a way they were both more familiar with. His touches and sucking went from tender to more and more rough. He pinched and grabbed Caleb's breast tightly. He bit on them, scratched his teeth roughly on the soft, pale skin. Caleb sucked in a breath and bit on his lips. Moans turned to whimpers and he shifted his hands down to Essek's shoulders to hold on to them. His cock was rock hard and leaking precum already. His hole was clenching at nothing in particular; just begging for something to fill it.

''B-bitte,'' Caleb whimpered. Essek ignored him and simply continued to abuse his nipples. The redhead brought a shaky hand down, meaning to touch himself for some kind of relief, but his lover would have none of it. Without even diverting his attention from Caleb's chest, Essek instantly seized his arm tightly.

''Please,'' mewled again, but knew not to try anything else. Essek always made sure things went his way. Caleb had understood this long ago and had learned quickly not to insist.

Fortunately for him, though, the torture did not last much longer. Essek finally let go of his chest to admire his work. Caleb let out a sigh of relief; his nipples and the skin around it hurt sharply. He could feel his heart beating furiously against his chest. The air was cool brushed his spit-covered skin, which made the human shiver again. There were bruises and scratch mark all over his breasts. His skin was glistening and dripping with spit and his nipple were a shocking shade of red, borderlining on purple. The sight made Essek's cock twitch needily.

''Now let's get to this,'' Essek said and grabbed one of Caleb's plump ass cheeks firmly to emphasize his point. The empirial wizard bit on his lip and nodded perhaps a little too eagerly. The drow slipped from the bed and opened the top-most drawer from his bedside table. He pulled several products and toys of all sorts and dumped them unceremoniously on the bed, near Caleb's feet. Essek motioned for his lover to get on all fours, which he did instantly. The elf then gripped both round cheeks and spread them appart to inspect the hole judgmentally.

''It's looking a little too pretty for my taste. It's been a while since it's been properly depraved.''

Caleb brought his left hand to his mouth, face plastered to the mattress, and bit on his fingers in anticipation. He was drooling and trembling almost uncontrollably, his well-trained body responding on its own to Essek's words. It knew what was coming.

Essek started with the basics. He poured a generous amount of oil on Caleb's ass. He massaged and teased his crack before probbing the human's twitching hole with two fingers. They slipped in easily. The dark elf did not want to spend too much time on fingers though, at least not _his_, so he rapidly split and scissored them roughly to switch to three, then four as quickly as he could. Caleb took it well, even though it was slightly painful. He moaned curved his back to get more and sobbed as Essek continued to stretch him harshly. He wanted to touch his cock desperately, but knew Essek would prefer he didn't. He _loved_ pleasing the drow, so he restrained himself.

''Hmmff,'' Caleb groaned against the matress and spread his legs apart, begging his partner to get to something bigger. The drow was happy to oblige and looked at the options he had pulled out. He settled on a set of ten rather large anal opal beads which were chained together with a silken rope. Caleb would need more lubricant for that, though. He took a full glass bottle of opaque, cum-like mixture he had taken out and opened it with his teeth. He spread Caleb's ass with his left hand then shoved the tip of the bottle directly into his hole.

''Ah!!'' Caleb threw his head back and screamed, not expecting such a cold and slimy liquid to fill him so suddenly.

''Drink it up, love, you'll need it.'' Caleb whimpered and tried to relax his ass despite the cold. ''And try to keep it in,'' Essek added, watching the bottle now almost completely empty. Once it was, he pulled it out with a soft _plop!_ and quickly grab the beads. The other wizard clenched his hole tightly to keep as much in as possible, but some inevitably poured out and trailed down his inner thighs.

Then, without any sort of warning, Essek shoved the first large polished ball right into in hole.

''Aaargh!!'' Caleb cried out and dug his nails into the pillow beneath him. ''unh... ah... ah...'' he panted heavily after the innitial shock and clenched his hole tightly around the bead inside him.

''Sorry, love,'' Essek purred unapologetically. He gradually pushed in one bead after the other. He took the time to enjoy inserting each of them slowly, observed Caleb's rim open up to swallow them whole, barely letting any of the lubricant out. In between each bead, Essek gave his lover's ass vicious slaps. Caleb's plump ass cheeks giggled with each strike. The redhead cried and bit on the pillow. He desperately wanted to come. The dark eld kept up the ritual until the last bead was in -with only the string to pull it out left- and his his ass was a lovely shade of red. All the now-warm liquid and anal beads left Caleb felling utterly filled and heavy in his stomach. His cock was twitching and leaking heavily with precum. He was just on that wonderful edge of pleasure and pain.

''You're amazing, Caleb, truly,'' the Shadowhand whispered in awe. There was almost no limit to what the human could take. Essek was thrilled with that; he did have quite a wild imagination. It was simply wonderful for him to have found such a perfect and capable partner.

Essek gently troke his lover's shaking ass and thighs. His own erection was unbearable at this point. His pants were much too tight, so he finally untied them and let his large cock free. He sighed in relief. He had meant to play some more, but now really just wanted to cum all over the subdued human before him.

''Fuck, I want to pound your hole so bad...'' Essek licked his lips and played with Calen's cheeks teasingly; pulling and molesting them obscenely. ''Love your ass'' he groaned.

''Yes, yes, yes...'' Caleb pleaded, too far gone to care for any sort of dignity. He tightened and loosened his hole needily. One of the anal beads almost slipped out, but Essek quickly pushed it back in. Caleb sobbed. ''Take them out and fuck me, please...''

''Not yet,'' Essek growled. It drove him mad to say it, but he really wanted to torture his lover more. Still, he needed release and he would get it. He straightened his posture and positioned his fat, heavy cock in between the cheeks, then forcefully pressed them around his cock. The shadowhand groaned lowly, enjoying the wave of warmth that filled him at the wonderful sensation. He started moving back and forth, watching his huge dick slide along his lover's crack, engulfed in the red, bruised skin of Caleb's ass. He sped up and slapped his hips against Caleb's loudly. The human had to move his hands flatly against the heaboard to steady himself and push back against Essek's thrusts not to fall out of balance.

''I'm gonna...'' Caleb moaned helplessly. His lover had just started fucking his crack and he was already coming. His ass hurt like a bitch, but he was so wonderfully full and just feeling Essek's big, warm cock brush his hole was enough to bring him over the edge. His cock bounced as Essek continued to fuck him and he splattered his cum all over his own chest and the matress beneath him. His body shook, waves of pleasure assailing him. He could feel the anal beads trying to escape from the pressure, but the hard cock pressed against his hole kept them in. Essek continued to thrust wildly for a long while after that, so Caleb had to do his best to keep up despite the lethargy that came with an intense orgasm.

At last, Essek finally reached oblivion. He slammed Caleb's ass cheeks togther tightly around his cock and shot a huge load of cum, which spilled on Caleb's lower back and down his milky thighs. He moaned and shook, holding onto the plump muscles for dear life as he came. Caleb moaned shamelessly. He loved getting painted with Essek's cum. The drow panted heavily, then pulled back after he had taken a few moments to recuperate. Caleb, too, had time to relax. His ass was still presented to Essek, back arched and legs apart, now dripping with the dark elf's thick cum.

Essek found the silken rope amidst the warm, bubbling cum and tugged teasingly at it.

''Time to take it all out,'' he said. Calen barely had time to brace himself before Essek yanked _hard_ at the string and everything just spilled right out of him. All ten balls were propulsed out with a wet, sickening sound with the entirety of the lubricant spurting all over his legs and matress.

Caleb screamed all the way through it, then collapsed when it was over.

Essek stared in wonder and licked his lips hungrily. Caleb's hole was gaping and dripping with filth, and his ass was covered in bruises.

''It looks much better now,'' he complimented. Caleb wasn't quite able to make out the words, too dazed to concentrate on anything but his recovery. Meanwhile, Essek pumped his cock in his fist to keep it hard, which was not a difficult task. Just looking at Caleb's wrecked hole was enough to keep him going.

Caleb startled to awareness when he felt the tip of Essek's large cock teasing his crack and thighs. The redhead bit on his lip and moaned helplessly. His partner often took pleasure in teasing him and making him feel his cock without actually penetrating him. He loved seeing him go mad with want and begging to be fucked.

Essek held onto the base of his dick and continued to drag it all over Caleb's entrance... his thighs... his balls. He gave him slow rubs and sometimes slapped him with it. Every whimper the human let out was worth the wait. Soon, his lover was also back to full hardness. He was ready to go, but wanted to wait for Caleb to beg for it the pretty way he knew he could.

Caleb did not dissapoint. He dropped his face into his pillow, spread his legs, then reached over to grab his own ass cheeks and spread them widely appart. The skin was slippery with all the cum and lube on it; the muscles almost slipped out of his grasp.

''Please... please, Essek...'' The dark elf poured some more lube from another bottle straight into his hole. The redhead sobbed, but drank it all like the good boy he was.

''Tell me,'' Essek replied, positioning himself but still did not enter.

''Fuck me. Fuck me _hard_. Fill me with your cum!''

At long last, Essek slowly pushed his way inside. Caleb moaned until his partner was balls-deep in his hole. It went it easily; Essek had done a great job at loosening him. His well-lubed ass made nasty gurgling and spurting noises as his lover started moving. _Squelch- squelch- squelch-_

Essek held onto the small of Caleb's waist and watched the beautiful heart shape of Caleb's ass bounce and giggle against his cock. He started slowly at first, the gradually increased the speed and strength of his thrusts. Caleb threw his head back and moaned loudly. He could feel a familiar pool of warmth gather within him. Essek was just completely smashing his prostate with that big, hard cock of his.

Essek moved his hands back to Caleb's soft pecs. He grabbed them solidly, dug his nails in and pulled on them with each thrust. Caleb's loud, incessent moans and the sound of skin slapping lewdly against skin filled the air. Essek groaned into Caleb's neck.

''Your ass-'' He gasped in between vicious thrusts. Caleb's hole was impossibly hot and wet and it clenched so well around him. ''-fucking amazing!'' Essek continued hammering his lover's prostate until the latter came helplessly beneath him once more. It didn't take much longer for Essek to come as well. Caleb tightened wonderfully around him once again. He spilled his enormous load of cum deep inside his lover and continued to pummel the tight hole until he was completely milked out.

The two collapsed and panted heavily, dazed and vision blurry from the intense orgasm. Essek stayed buried inside his lover, simply enjoying the gooy warmth of Caleb's cum-filled hole around his dick.

''Don't fall alseep, my love,'' Essek whispered. He skissed his lover's forehead. Caleb's eyelids were getting heavy and his face was beautifully flushed. It was an endearing sight and Essek almost felt bad for what was coming next. Almost.

''I know you're tired, but we have to clean ourselves up.'' Caleb blinked awake curiously and silently watched as the dark elf moved and changed their position similarly to how they had first started. He winced and whimpered when his lover suddenly pulled out of him, cum gushing out of him. Essek sat against the headboard of the bed once again with Caleb between his legs.

''Lick it clean,'' Essek ordered simply. Caleb's eyes fell to his lover's half-hard cock, which was covered in cum and Caleb's slick. The redhead shivered. He was tired, but knew it would only be over when Essek decided it was. He crawled obediently over, face in between Essek's strong thighs and started to mouth and lap hungrily as his cock, making a show of it and moaning shamelessly. He licked flatly and swallowed every drop of filth dutifully. Essek groaned lowly.

''Good boy,'' Essek praised. Caleb was so talented at this.

Then, the shadowhand recited a few arcane words, traced invisible symbols in the air and summoned a giant spectral hand. Caleb instantly recognised components of the spell but didn't dare even a_ glance_ at the hand. He was much to intimidated and prefered staying in blissful ignorance of the exact size of the hand. Instead, he dragged his tongue from balls to tip before swallowing the cock as deep into his throat as he could.

Essek shook from the pleasure and had to will himself to focus back on his task. He leaned above Caleb's curved back and grabbed solidly onto the abused, bright red buttcheeks and spread them widely appart. With his mind, he controlled the spectral hand to clench its fingers in to a fist, only leaving the index stretched out. The finger positioned itself against Caleb's gaping hole, still gushing out a mix of lubricant and cum. It probbed and teased it.

''I'll scrap all that cum right out of you.''

Though it was stretched wide, the hole was still very tight for the ridiculous size of the magical finger. It continued to obstinately push against it until it finally let it in.

Caleb's cries were muffled, mouth full with Essek's dick.

''Yeah... that's it...'' Essek moaned and bit his lips. This combination was particularly lovely; his gaze kept going back and forth between Caleb's lips stretched around his cock and the tight hole getting wrecked from the enormous finger fucking him.

Essek shift a little and sat on his knees to get better control of his movements. He made sure his cock stayed buried into Caleb's mouth as he did.

''Such a fucking slut, sucking my cock like it's candy while getting your ass hammered.'' He started thrusting in tendem with the magical hand. He fucked Caleb's mouth roughly. Caleb was moaning like a bitch and sobbing through it all, tears trailing freely down his cheeks. The muffled cries made pleasant vibrations around Essek's cock. He threw his head back and pushed deeper inside the empirial wizard's slutty mouth. He made sure to time his thrusts so that when he pushed in, the finger was also buried into the man's ass down to the second knuckle.

The finger twisted and wiggled inside of him, then plopped right out, cum and lube spilling out in waves as Essek had claimed it would. It repeated the process on and on, ploughing throw Caleb's hole roughly, smashing his abused prostate each and every time. The soft round cheeks bounced back and forth while the human cried, mouth full of cock.

It didn't take long for Caleb to come again under these circumstances. He was being used completely and utterly, like the true fucking whore he was. He shuddered and came with hard, angry spurts. The oversized finger pounded through it all, making sure he spilled himself completely empty. The redhead moaned shamelessly and continued to suck and lick Essek's cock hungrily, desperately. He felt his lover grip his ass impossibly tight and dug his nails in; the man obviously had a hard time keeping his orgasm at bay, but he managed not to come yet.

Essek kept it going as long as he could. He really wanted to know how much violent fucking the human could take before passing out, but it seemed he was too close to find out tonight. He let go of Caleb's ass and held onto the soft cupper hair instead. He pulled on it to steady himself and began a ferocious pace, making the most of his last moments before his orgasm. He felt his hard balls slap against Caleb's chin. The man was also chocking and gagging around his dick but miraculously managed to keep everything under control, thanks to much, much practice. Essek stopped suddenly and spilled his cum deep in the man's throat, groaning as he did. The spectral finger also made a final push, wiggled mockingly inside and made a show of shaking his ass from side to side. Caleb shook at the impossibly painful stretch but tried to focus on swallowing Essek's cum to try and ignore it.

Essek pulled out once he had completely emptied himself and fell back against the headboard. He closed his eyes in perfect bliss and let a long sigh of relief. With it, the magical hand dissapeared. Caleb coughed, cum spilling out and dribling down his chin and neck. He then moaned in relief when the finger dissapeared.

The shadowhand took a few deep breaths, then pulled the now completely slack and spent human wizard into his arms. He stroke and kissed his hair comfortingly while the pretty redhead rested against his chest, eyes fluttering close.

Essek observed; the human had gone from fresh and horny to utterly ruined. His cheeks had tear stains along them, his mouth was bright red from abuse and he had cum splattered across his face. His ass... his hole... stretched, gaping, dripping and bruised...

''You were absolutely perfect,'' Essek cooed and stroke the silky red hair, now drenched with sweat.

Caleb flushed happily and let out a sigh of contentment, stomach fluttering pleasantly. He was too tired to even speak. He let himself drift to sleep under Essek's gentle and comforting touches.

The dark elf tightened his arms possessively around the human. He did not deserve to have this beautiful creature submit so fully to him, but anyone else would deserve him even less.

He was his to deprave, and his only.


	3. Simulacrum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you fall the comments and kudos ! Now onto more filth...

**Simulacrum**  
  


Essek watched Caleb breathing heavily beside him on the bed with an approving smile. The redhead had cum spilling put of both his mouth and hole from getting utterly fucked in all the possible positions known to Essek. The dark elf brushed a damp strand of red hair away from the man's face. Essek chuckled slighty. Caleb did not have his stamina, but the human loved being stuffed with cock so much it more than made up for it.

''Tell me, Widogast,'' Essek started curiously. Pale and dazed blue eyes looked up tiredly to him. ''Where do you like my cock best? Your ass or your mouth?'' The elf was genuinely curious. Caleb blushed prettily in shame. Essek smiled smugly; the answer was easy to read on his lover's face. Essek spared him the need to spell it out and rewarded him with a kiss.

''Next time,'' Essek whispered seductively in his ear, ''how about both at the same time?''

The redhead shivered and wimpered at the thought. He knew exactly what his lover had in mind.

''One of you is already too much,'' he replied. ''I can't possibly...'' Caleb trailed off. He shivered again at the very idea.

''You are too modest,'' Essek smirked. ''I know you can. And you would love every second of it. Just imagine it; imagine sucking my cock while a duplicate of me pounds you from behind. Doesn't that sound much better than a boring toy?'' With a look, he motioned over to the glistening plug he had stuffed Caleb's hole with earlier while fucking his face.

Caleb _did_ imagine it. The vision was utterly obscene. He blushed, buried his face in Essek's neck in shame and, despite himself, nodded needily in agreement.

\- - - -  
  
The spell was extremely expensive and took a long ass time to cast. It also drained a fair chunk of Essek's powers for the day. However, the dark elf could see no better occasion for the expense.  
  
Especially now, as he prepared the last components of the spell. He knew Caleb was waiting for him right now in his bedroom, most likely fingering himself in preparation. He has been slowly working on the spell for the past few days. That, along with his duties to the Bright Queen, had kept him from seeing Caleb at all. Tonight, however, his patience would be largely rewarded.

Meanwhile, in his lover's room, Caleb was preparing himself for what was to come. No amount of it could possibly ready him for _two_ Esseks, but he could certainly try. Right now, the wizard was sprawled on his back on the matress. He took a small wine-like bottle which he knew was filled with oil. He opened it nervously, hand shaking, and inserted the tip into his twitching hole, just like Essek enjoyed doing. His cock was hard and leaking slightly with precum against his stomach. He let the oil fill him until the bottle was half empty then quickly started fingering himself. The excessive amount of oil and his already loose hole made it easy to do so. He had three fingers fully in right away and scissored himself relentlessly, trying to stretch his hole as much as possible. He winced and bit his lip in pain. Essek did it so much better than him.

Soon, the door to the room opened. Caleb let his head fall back against the pillow and whimpered helplessly.

Essek had not made one, but _two _duplicates of himself. He should have known.

''Don't mind us, keep going,'' the obviously-real Essek said smugly. Despite the physical accuracy of the copies before him, it was easy for Caleb to tell which was the real one. The clones did not have that particular glint in their eyes that his lover had. The three of them, though, were equally gloriously naked and hard.

Essek walked over to the luxurious armchair not too far from the bed and sat down comfortably. He rested his chin into the palm of his hand and watched him pointedly, urging him to continue. The two clones walked over to the bed. One sat near the headboard and started stroking Caleb's hair encouragingly, while the other sat at the foot of it and spread the human's legs appart wide to offer a better view to Prime Essek.

Trembling with anticipation, Caleb did as told and plunged his fingers back into his own hole, fucking and scissoring.

''Ahh.... hm...'' Caleb moaned and arched his back. It felt good, but not nearly good enough to satisfy him. ''Bitte...'' He begged, looking at the one stroking his hair. There were three of them, for fuck's sake, and none of them were touching him.

The clone smirked and leaned down to kiss him. They devoured each other's mouth. It seemed to make the one at the foot of the bed jealous. He took out Caleb's hand and inserted his own fingers in. Caleb moaned into the other Essek's mouth, writhing helplessly on the bed.

''I believe we have a promise to fulfill.'' As much as he enjoyed the show right now, Essek really looked forward seeing his favourite student getting fucked from both ends. He wanted to watch for as long as he could before getting involved himself. His cock was painfully hard right now, so his patience was running thin.

The trio on the bed understood the message. The clone fingering Caleb took out his fingers. He wiped the thick oil onto the bedsheets then both clones helped the pretty redhead onto his arms and legs. One clone grabbed onto his muscled cheeks and spread his hole open. Lubricant spilled out of his twitching entrance and trailed down his inner thighs. The other grabbed onto the base of his huge, hard cock and teased Caleb's lips with it, then gave his left cheek a hard smack. Caleb stretched his mouth open and spread his legs, begging to be filled.

Both entered with practiced ease. Caleb moaned wantonly, shaking uncontrollably as he felt both thick, hot girths stretching his mouth and ass. It felt even more intoxicating than he had imagined. Caleb's cock weeped precum and his heavy balls tightened. The clones hadn't even started moving and he already felt on the edge of his orgasm.

''I knew you could do it, love,'' Essek chuckled darkly fom his chair. He slowly started to stroke himself and encouraged his clones to go on.

Both duplicates started a rhythm and were perfectly in tune. Both would pull out then thrust their cock right into their respective holes, earning the most desperate and beautiful moan from the human. The one fucking his mouth burried his hands into burnt red locks and _pulled_. With each thrust, he hit the back of Caleb's throat and grunted in pleasure. Caleb's moans were muffled, mouth stuffed with cock. He sucked on it like candy, tongue flat against the thorbing member.

''Oh yeah... suck it, suck it good,'' the clone grunted, enjoying how his cock was being swallowed whole.

Meanwhile, the other clone was just as vicious with his ass. He gripped onto his hips -Caleb had no doubt it would leave nasty bruises- and pummeled his hole like an animal. Hard, heavy balls slammed against the back of his own with each throast. Caleb shook all over. The cock kept going so deep, filled him and stretched him the way he loved so much, hitting that sweet spot within him every time.

''So- fucking good!'' The other Essek grunted, head thrown back in pleasure as he fucked Caleb _hard_.

Caleb's cock bounced in every direction, sometimes slapping his own stomach or thigh. He didn't last long; he tensed and came all over the matress beneath him, clenching his cheeks and hole around the two hard cocks. The clones were not done however; they continued to pound him from both sides until they, too, finally reached their orgasm.

Essek bit on his lip and continued to stroke himself fast. His gripe tightened at the sight of Caleb's orgasm. He closed his eyes and imagined the tightness of his hands behind either his lover's mouth or ass. When his clones came, he hurried off his duplicate and urged Caleb to look at him. The redhead hadn't even fully swallowed his clone's cum yet; some of it spilled from the corner of his mouth. But Essek could not wait.

''Open your mouth, love,'' Essek grunted, eyes clouded with need. Caleb obeyed; he closed his eyes and opened his mouth, which was still full of his clone's cum. Essek moaned and stroke his cock restlessly and came all over Caleb's face; some of it managed to land into his mouth.

''Fuck...'' Prime Essek panted. The other trio was just as spent.

They rested for a bit. Essek was now sitting comfortably in the bed with his lover breathing heavily into his arms. One of the clones noticed that cum was starting to spill out of Caleb's hole and messily pushed it back in with his fingers. The sight made his cock stir back up with excitement.  
  
''I wonder how much of my cum your hungry little hole can take,'' Essek looked at his two clones smugly. ''We could take turns and find out,'' he suggested, looking back down at Caleb.

''All of it,'' Caleb whispered back needily, reaching out to his lover for a kiss. Essek happily indulged his dunamancy student and crashed their lips together hungrily.

Essek took the innitiative and opened the bal; he positioned his lover back onto all fours near the edge of the bed. He stood up on the floor and slowly sunk deep into his lover's hole. The sloppy heat felt incredible around his rock hard cock.

Just as promised, the three of them -him and his clones- took turns filling Caleb with their seed. Essek fucked him vigorously like this until he had spilled his second load into his lover. As soon as he pulled out, one of his duplicates plunged in, preventing any from spilling out. He switched their position; Caleb was pushed onto his back; the duplicate opted for a missionary-style fuck. The dark elf grabbed onto the redhead's tits fully with his hands, gropping and squeezing the human's pecs tightly, using the fast grip he had on them to push his cock deep inside. Caleb writhed and sobbed helplessly. He tried to push the clone's hands away, but he was took weak from getting utterly fucked and it was clear that the other refused to let go. They both came soon after.

The third Essek took his turn; he moved Caleb onto his side and hooked one of his creamy legs onto his shoulder and sunk balls-deep into him. Caleb's moans were getting louder and more plaintive. His vision was getting more and more blurry, and his head felt light. His stomach hurt and _buldged_ from being filled with cum, over and over again. His own cock could no longer keep up with his lovers'. He was completely and utterly spent.

Prime Essek could see his lover was reaching his limit; he had never seen him so close to fainting during sex; and Essek had done_ a lot_ of things to him.

Essek motioned for his clones to gather up for one last fuck. He'd make it count.

He lay on his back in the middle of the matress. One of the clones helped Caleb -who barely had any strength left in him- slowly sit on his cock. Cum spilled out of his loose, sloppy hole like a river, but Essek swiftly stopped the flow by burying his massive cock into the mess. He moved his hips and watched, fascinated, as his cock sloshed in and out of Caleb, thick white cum pooling at the base of his cock. Caleb leaned forward and held onto his shoulder for support, eyes brimmed with tears and cheeks a bright shade of red; drunk on pleasure. Essek grabbed onto his ass cheeks and spread them and more cum spilled out. One of the clones kneeled behind Caleb and grabbed onto the base of his cock, probbing the stretched hole to push its way in as well. This startled Caleb so much, it seemed to bring him out of his daze.

''Please- I can't- I can't-!'' Caleb panicked. He gasped and cried out as a second cock slowly pushed inside of him. ''Aaah!'' He threw his head back. Air left him completely.

''Fuck!'' Essek grunted. ''So- fucking tight!'' The other one gritted through his teeth. The tightness nearly brought them over the edge already. They let Caleb get accustomed to the impossible girth of both their cocks before moving.

''Just one more, darling...'' the last clone said, bringing his cock to Caleb's parted lips. They hesitated and trembled before wraping around his cock, tongue lapping at the tip desperately.

Prime Essek kept his solid grip on his asscheeks and used it to move him up and down the two cocks, while the clone grabbed onto his tits again to steady his thrusts. The last one kept his hands buried into his hair, pushing the back of his skull onto his thick warm cock.

All three of them fucked him raw until they came at the same time, spilling a huge, final load of cum into him. Caleb no longer had the strength to swallow; his throat too sore to even utter any more sounds. So when the clone pulled out, he let the cum pill along his chin and neck. The other two pulled out of his now utterly-wrecked hole. His stomach tensed painfully and he sobbed when he felt the flow of cum spurt out of him in massive quantities.

Essek dispelled his clones and carefully caught Caleb's limp form and carefully rolled him onto his back. Caleb was still awake, but he wouldn't be for long, Essek could tell. The redhead did his best to focus his vision into Essek's, but it was blurry and had a hard time discerning the lines of his face clearly.

The Shadowhand gently wiped away the cum at the corner of his mouth and kissed him tenderly.

''You were right, my love,'' Essek whispered into his ear. ''You took all of it. See?'' Caleb, in fact, could not see and was too tied to move his head. But he did not need to. He helt Essek's hand trail down his body under the warm, calloused fingers brushed his gaping entrance. The sound was enough; fingers shloshed into a pool of cum. The dark elf scooped up a good hepling and smeared it all over his inner thighs like butter. Caleb shivered, loving the feeling of Essek's hot cum against his skin.

His vision went black.

\- - - -  
  
When Caleb woke up, he first noticed that they were not in Essek's bedroom. The Shadowhand must had thought the bed too filthy to sleep in and had moved them to a guest bedroom. His body had been washed with a cloth summarily. He was grateful for it, but already looked forward to a long, warm bath. He could also feel some dried cum on his legs. No doubt some more has spilled during the night despite Essek's cleaning.  
  
He blinked his eyes several times to focus his vision. He felt eyes on him and saw that indeed, his lover was awake and looking down fondly at him. Caleb couldn't help but blush at Essek's bold and shameless admiration. For all the dirty and vicious things the man did to him -much to his pleasure, of course- the man was surprisingly tender to him when they were done. He simply couldn't used to it.

''I don't think I'll be able to get out of bed today,'' Caleb said quietly. Essek chuckled and brushed the back of his fingers against his reddening cheeks.

''I'll find an excuse to tell your friends,'' Essek replied. Caleb didn't think his companions would buy any of it but was grateful for the effort nonetheless. Essek continued to stare at him lovingly. Caleb felt more and more uneasy. The more love Essek showed him, the more scared Caleb got. It'd be a lot simpler if it was purely 'paying back favours'. Then he _wouldn't_ built expectations that would undoubtedly get crushed, sooner or later.

Essek noticed his worry and frowned.

''Are you alright, Caleb? Was last night too much?'' It _had _been too much, Caleb thought, but that was not a problem for him.

''I just...'' Caleb bit on his lips. He didn't want to end whatever they shared prematurely by saying something stupid, but he just needed to get it out. ''… wonder when you'll get tired of me.''

Essek froze.

Caleb looked away. He couldn't bare to look at Essek. Couldn't bare to see his reaction.

The dark elf could not believe his ears. After everything they had done, how could the silly human think anyone else would _ever _satisfy him? He frowned and held the man's jaw in his hand and forced him to meet his eyes.

''You know,'' Essek confessed, blood boiling with his passion for this man. ''yesterday was _hot_, you were perfect, as always. But a small, stupid, nonsensical part of me hated it. Hated seeing others touch you. Absurd, isn't it? Since it was me... but it wasn't _me._'' He punctuated with his fist to his chest.

His lover stared at him, eyes wide with surprise and disbelief.

''So, my darling Caleb,'' Essek said, shifting to straddle his lover and loom over him, face barely an inch away. He pushed his groin down and crushed Caleb's soft cock with his own huge, hard dick to make his point. Caleb mewled helplessly. ''No one other than _me_ is ever going to touch you. Not even one of my fucking clones.''

Caleb stretched out his arms around his neck and pulled him down into a bruising, desperate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any kinky ideas for other spells (or magic items maybe?) feel free to let me know!


End file.
